Take My Hand
by Yuki Ayama
Summary: Rike left Sora years ago because of jealousy. Now since his started crushing on Kairi, he decides to start hanging out with Sora again. Sora's glad, a little too glad when he has his best friend back. Now he can tell him everything.


**Take My Hand**

Riku smiled up at Kairi as she did her presentation. Her short pink dress showed just enough leg to keep him wanting more. And he always wanted more; at least since high school started. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as his aqua green eyes caught her azure ones.

He was the lady's man and he liked it that way. Every girl wanted to be his friend, if not more. His unique silver hair and radiant aquamarine eyes made him one of the hottest guys in Destiny High and he loved to take advantage of that.

But of all the girls, his eyes were set on Kairi. Her perfume was intoxicating and her smile was gorgeous. But because they were childhood friends, it made her a little uncomfortable; but to Riku, it made things much easier. They already knew almost everything about each other and that's what a relationship needs, honesty and friendship. But he wanted to make her happy, not uncomfortable, so he kept his distance.

The blond sneered a little as Sora, Kairi's other childhood friend, walked up front to hold her poster board. Sora was almost as popular as Riku. He was kind, sweet and generous, always smiling and helping people out with their problems. He was just the nice guy, though. Riku couldn't understand why Kairi kept so close to Sora, instead of him.

He reluctantly started thinking about his childhood. How Kairi, Sora and himself use to always play on Destiny Islands. And now, all three upperclassmen in high school, he had forgotten about Sora. He had forgotten how close they had been up until freshman year. Up until Roxas came in from Twilight Town.

Roxas was Sora's favorite cousin, and Riku couldn't stand him. He was boring and too mature for his own good. His stupid blond hair pissed him off and Riku could never forgive him for taking Sora away. Sora was Riku's best friend, and yet, the brunet was overjoyed to spend time with Roxas instead. And slowly, but surely, they fell apart.

_Maybe I should apologize for being such a jerk-off. I really shouldn't have been so selfish. It's not like I OWNED Sora. I guess I just wanted all the attention. _Riku ran a hand through his silver locks as the bell rang, butting Kairi off in the middle of her presentation. Everyone took off quickly, bumping into her papers and props. Riku took this opportunity with open arms.

"What the fuck, you fuckers? Don't you realize you're ruining her project?" He shoved a few of the people passing by and rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing her papers off the floor while Sora scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What's up, Sora? How've you been?" Riku set Kairi's papers on her desk and straddled a chair as she started packing up her props.

"I've been good. But, why are you talking to me? I thought you were mad…" He stopped to bite his lip as Kairi bent over in front of him. "Mad at me. You know?" Riku took a deep breath also as Kairi bent over even farther. He couldn't help but be infatuated with her. She was gorgeous… And that body. Ugh. Riku looked at Sora and shook his head.

"Yeah, but don't you think that was a pretty dumb reason to get mad at you?" He stepped back a bit when Kairi stood back up, her shoulder brushing his.

"Yeah, it was pretty dumb, Riku. " He stared at Kairi for a moment, a little surprised that she had something to say about the issue. But, she was Sora's best friend, so he probably talked to her about it before. The blond scratched his head a moment before talking again.

"Well, I want to apologize. I kind of miss old times When we all hung out and stuff, y'know?" Kairi and Sora couldn't hold back a smile, they had missed Riku, too. He was different from them, but that's what made him fun to hang around. He was calm, cool and collected. Someone they needed to be around, because both of them were a little immature.

"Riku, that's great. I'm so glad you apologized." Sora giggled a little with Kairi as they both hugged the taller, and older, teen. "You want to come over to my house after school? Kairi was going to anyway." Riku bit the inside of his cheek as he though about it. _I don't have anything to do, Besides that anatomy project… Ah, what the hell. It'll be fun._ The blond nodded his head in agreement, walking with them to their next class.

* * *

"I think it's great that you want to be friends with Sora again, Riku. He's missed you." Kairi just wouldn't shut up about how 'awesome' it was to have him back in the group. Riku nodded his head every now and again, letting her know he was listening. Yeah, he was happy she was talking to him, but about Sora? Who cares? Yeah, they were back to being friends now and all that, but so what? He was doing it to get closer to Kairi. Which right now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to do anymore.

"Yeah, I'm glad, too. I guess I was just stubborn." Riku was just glad it was the end of the day. He wanted to go home And relax. Finish his anatomy project and get on the computer.

"You remember where Sora lives, right? Or do you need to follow me?" The blond rolled his eyes as he remembered that he promised to go to Sora's house after school. _Shit, how am I suppose to remember where that little brat lives? Well, at least that project isn't due until Monday. I've got Saturday and Sunday to work on it, so I should be ok. _

"Oh, yeah. I'll probably need to follow you, babe." He laughed hysterically as she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I'm not your 'babe', Riku." She held her head high in as they walked through the front doors of school, and into the parking lot. She quickly got into her white Grand Am and started her car, waiting for Riku to get into his own car and drive up behind her. Her eyes widened a little as he pulled up behind her in a beautiful silver Ducati motorcycle. She knew he was rich, but not THAT rich. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about how good he looked on it. He was gorgeous anyways, but add him to a nice, expensive, well taken care of motorcycle… Well, he looked ten times better.

* * *

They arrived at Sora's house about fifteen minutes later. His house wasn't anything special, but it wasn't trashy. It was a cute two story house; brown with tan shutters on the windows. The front door matched the shutters and made the house look simple, but sophisticated. He could tell Jessica, Sora's mother, had picked out the house. She was always such a picky person, which is probably why her career choice was interior designing.

"Hey, you made it! I didn't think you'd actually come, Riku." Sora ran out to Kairi's car and greeted Riku with a small hug when he got off his motorcycle. "Wow… That's a nice bike. I didn't know you liked motorcycles, Riku?" The silver haired teen took off his helmet and followed the others inside, placing the safety equipment on an end table close to the door.

"Yeah, well my parents bought me it for my birthday present this year. So I kind of had to get used to it… And now I'm in love with it." He took a look around the room ,shaking his head at how perfect everything was. "Jessica still OCD like always, huh?" Sora giggled and ran up the stairs, Kairi right behind him.

"Did you think she'd ever change, Riku?" The blond walked up the stairs, leaning against the doorframe leading to Sora's room. His eyes immediately scanned the walls, a medium blue color with pictures from their childhood gracing them. The floor was wooden, giving the room a nice, open look. A full size bed was pushed to the side of room with dirty clothes littering the floor around it and light blue sheets with a big, black comforter covering it. He walked over to a chair in front of the television and looked to Sora and Kairi who were sitting on the bed, conversing.

"Leaving me out of the conversation? That's not very polite since I'm the guest." Kairi looked at Sora, then back at Riku. Her eyes were hiding something, something he couldn't make out. But they were glistening with excitement.

"Oh, I'll be right back. Gotta' go to the bathroom. Be back in a few." Riku watched as she left, then looked at his old best friend.

"Okay… She's a little crazy, huh?" Sora nodded slowly, his tanned skin trying to cover an almost unnoticeable blush. His eyelids looked heavy and his mouth was agape, he seemed to be unsure about something he was thinking. Riku walked closer to him, his face only a few inches away. "Yo. Soraaaa?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." The brunet swallowed hard, his eyes wide and alert now. Riku squinted his eyes in confusion as he stepped back a few steps. Sora ran a hand through his caramel colored hair and bit his lip. "Uh, so… What do you want to do?" Riku raised an eyebrow and took a seat back where he was only minutes ago.

"Um, I don't know. It's your house." The blond got back up and walked over to a portrait of them together on Destiny Island. They were so close. So very close. He could remember how they use to talk. How they use to tell each other everything and how happy they were. "Man. I miss those days sometimes, don't you?"

"Yeah. A lot. I can't talk to Kairi the way I talk to you. You listen. You know exactly ho w I feel… You know everything. I've missed you, Riku." The brunet grabbed a pillow as he tried to hide his tears. Riku had left about three years ago, and ever since then things had been so hard. His dad died, his mom started working longer hours and Roxas moved back to Twilight Town to help his mom with her store. But all he had now was Kairi, and all she ever talked about was Riku, Riku, Riku. And he missed him so much. He missed being able to tell somebody how he felt.

"Whoa, settle down. I'm here now, ok?" Riku sat on the bed and took the brunet in his arms. "what's been going on, Sora? Tell me everything." Sora sniffled softly and buried his head into the side of his neck, tears running down his tanned cheeks.

"My dad died last year. And I've had nobody to talk to about it. Kairi ignores the subjects and every time I mention it to mom, she walks away." Riku's eyes widened. Mike died? Mike was Sora's role model. Sora looked up to him so much, and they did so much together. And nobody talked to him about it?

"What?" The blond held him tighter, their bodies pressed together. "it's ok now, Sora. Just let it out." Sora pushed away, the tears slowing. His eyes were heavy and sore, and now he just wanted to sleep. More tears flowed now, stinging and burning. A year of silence about the one thing that troubled him the most. He felt like he was on the brink of insanity.

"God, I've just been so lost, Riku."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope you like it so far. This is going to be a Riku . Sora fanfic, but it might have some Riku . Kairi in it. Please let me know it you think I should continue or not. I'd like some reviews, whether it be constructive critisism or loving approval. Just let me know. I'd be very thankful. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
